


Los bichos matan

by Adhara



Category: Firefly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tema: "pelo", "nubes". Kaylee peina a River.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los bichos matan

Rizarlo, alisarlo, atarlo, dejarlo así, que Kaylee lo coja y haga trenzas, no importa, da igual porque de todos modos se va a meter en sus ojos con cada golpe de viento, con cada golpe de tierra del planeta que late y césped y bichos bajo su espalda (el capitán dice que los bichos nunca mataron a nadie, mentira). Y no puede no puede mover las manos sobre su cabeza o las nubes sobre Perséfone se descolocarán, y entonces, si llueve, ¿a dónde se llevarán el picnic?


End file.
